masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashley Williams/Unique Dialogue
On occasion when Ashley is in the squad, she will engage in conversations unique to her. __TOC__ Mass Effect Unique Dialogue *On the Citadel: **When inquiring about Executor Pallin's views on Spectres, Pallin says that he's never had to bend the law. To this, Ashley replies, "Yeah, right. you expect us to believe that none of your officers are corrupt?" if the other squadmate is anyone else but Wrex. **Citadel: Asari Consort assignment: ***If Ashley was romanced, when meeting the consort for the first time Ashley jealously asks what she wants with the Commander. ***If Shepard was able to convince Septimus to stop spreading lies about Sha'ira and Kaidan is in your party, he says that it's hard to imagine how one woman could upset a general. Ashley explains it's because he doesn't understand women. **When traveling the Wards Ashley, Kaidan and Shepard notice a view and take a break. One of them observes that the Council might dislike humans. Shepard responds "Why not? We've got oceans, beautiful women, this emotion called love. According to the old vids, we have everything they want." Ashley responds to a male Shepard: "If you expect me to get into a tinfoil miniskirt and some thigh-high boots, I want dinner first. Sir." **During Citadel: Expose Saren: ***If Ashley is brought to Chora's Den with Kaidan and Shepard decides to spare the warehouse workers she'll say "I can't believe that worked." ***If Wrex is in the party and he kills Fist, Ashley points her gun at him demanding he "Drop the gun, krogan!" **During the Citadel: Signal Tracking assignment, when Shepard asks the AI if the matter can be resolved peacefully Ashley vehemently disagrees if the other squadmate is anyone else but Tali: "What are you, crazy? It’s an AI, like the Geth, it would kill us all if it could!" **Citadel: Homecoming assignment: ***When first talking to Samesh Bhatia and he mentions his wife served in the 212, Ashley will recognize that he is talking about Serviceman Nirali Bhatia and introduces herself as a Gunnery Chief who served in her unit. Samesh recognizes Williams and tells her his wife spoke about her with great respect and Ashley will say she is sorry for his loss and ask what they can do for him. ***If Shepard chooses to return Nirali's body to Samesh and then returns to Samesh to inform him of the situation, Bhatia will pleased to hear that his wife's body is being returned. Before he leaves, Ashley tells him that his wife loved him, often complaining about missing his cooking and played recordings of Samesh every night before she fell asleep. ***If Shepard chooses to keep Nirali's body with the Alliance and then returns to Samesh Bhatia to inform him of the situation, Bhatia will not be pleased to hear that his wife's body is being held for experiments. Ashley tells him she died fighting for what she believed in, keeping him safe, and she would want to make the most of that sacrifice, greatly calming Samesh down. **During the Citadel: Rita's Sister assignment, if the weapon mods peacefully without trying to fight or arrest Jax, Ashley jokes with "Nobody died". If Kaidan is around he sarcastically responds he could shoot someone if it would make Ashley "feel better". Ashley declines and says she's good. **At the beginning of Citadel: Snap Inspection, if the other squadmate is anyone else but Kaidan, Ashley audibly snaps to attention and salutes Rear Admiral Mikhailovich. **While talking to Charles Saracino, Ashley overrides all other squadmates' opinions on the matter: ***When Saracino expresses support for gunpoint diplomacy, Ash opines that the Terra Firma protesters are just looking for a reason to whine. Saracino disagrees, citing the backlog of grievances starting from Shanxi, at which point Ash angrily tells him to "shut his piehole" as he wasn't there. Shepard can either ease her down gently or harshly. ***If Shepard belittles Saracino's comparative lack of military experience, Saracino claims he, as a politician, could convince people why they should support the Commander's efforts. Ashley also disses Saracino's job, rhetorically asking if wearing a ribbon on his lapel makes him a hero. Ash wants him to get out of his office and pitch in if he truly wants to help humanity. ***If Saracino is asked what Terra Firma stands for, he proclaims that "Earth must stand firm from alien influence." Ashley is unimpressed, pointing out the racism of many of their members. *During the mission on Therum: **After taking the first elevator in the ruins Ashley asks Shepard to dare her to spit off the side. **Just before rescuing Liara, Ashley will question Shepard if they can trust her since her mother works for Saren. **When Joker is coming to save them from the collapsing ruin, Ash takes note of the timing: "Gonna be close Skipper." *On Noveria: **If Shepard has the Earthborn background, Administrator Anoleis insults the homeworld. If Shepard rises up to the provocation Ashley chimes in that Anoleis better show some respect. **While talking to Lorik Qui'in about Matriarch Benezia, Qui'in will comment on Benezia's outfit and the reaction it had with the younger males. Williams will pipe up and blame the extranet and video games for the wild views of males about asari. *At the UNC: Depot Sigma-23 assignment, when accessing Major Flores' terminal, and after playing the third entry, Ash jokes that the rachni need to come with warning labels. Ashley may also express ignorance of the Cerberus organization. *On Feros, when Gavin Hossle describes the danger in recovering his data, Ashley deadpans: "Deadly for him, fine for us. What could be better?" Talk to Squadmate There are certain areas where if you talk to Ashley, she will offer her opinion. *On the Citadel: **At the Citadel Tower: ***Ashley confides to Shepard: "So this is where the Council passes judgment on all us little folk, huh? Ever get the feeling we're in over our heads, Commander?" ***Ashley also notes the defensibility of the Council Chambers' staircases in case of attack. ***She may also ask if those trees she's seeing are cherry trees. **At the Presidium: ***Ashley claims she can't tell aliens from animals. ***She wonders if anyone ever drowned in the artificial lake. ***Ash professes distrust at the "perfection" of the place, as if something is being concealed. ***Near the Krogan Monument, Ashley observes it's hard to believe the krogan were once saviors of the galaxy. ***Ashley takes a liking to the Relay Monument despite being generally unimpressed with art. **In Flux: ***Ashley offers to show off her dance moves to a male Shepard had they been off-duty at the time. ***Ash thinks her sisters would love the place and plans to bring them to Flux for a girls' night out if she's talking to a female Shepard. **Ash wryly comments at the view on Chora's Den: "A million light years from where humanity began only to find a bar filled with men drooling over half-naked women shaking their asses on stage. I can't decide whether that's funny or sad." If Kaidan is talked to first, she jokingly responds Kaidan's "view": "Hey, Lieutenant? Put your tongue back in your mouth before you trip on it" **On Dock 422, Ashley Williams will say "This is quite the view Commander." If with a male Shepard, Ashley will say a bit more "It's so peaceful up here. Very romantic... if you're into that sort of thing." Spontaneous Sometimes Ashley will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *On the Citadel: **When approaching the keeper on the Presidium by the foot of the Citadel Tower, Ashley exclaims "Look at that bug thing over there. What's it doing?" **When going down the stairs after the hearing with the Council in the Citadel Tower, Ashley observes "That guy's up to something." Kaidan asks "What guy?", to which Ashley responds "The one over by the keeper." *During the mission to Therum: **While coming up to the outpost, Ashley will say "This route's a no-go. They have height and cover." **Before entering the elevator in the Prothean Ruins, Ashley will say "Dare you to spit over the side." **At the top of the second elevator inside the Prothean Ruins, Ashley will note "Protheans built to last. Looks like a lava flow poured in here." *During the assignment UNC: Lost Module in Eletania, if a Space Monkey is killed instead of searched, Ashley opines she would've just thrown a rock at it. Mass Effect 3 Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Ashley will voice her opinions. *During Priority: Eden Prime: **On the shuttle ride down to the planet, Ashley will remark on how a lot of good people were lost when Saren attacked. She will then say "No kidding. I remember, I'd lost most of the 212. I was running for cover, under fire from the geth. Man, a few hostile geth look pretty reasonable compared to what we're fighting these days." **When Liara discovers the living Prothean, Ashley asks "You mean like those bodies we found back on Ilos?" **When Liara says that the Protheans uplifted species to join the galactic community, Ashley states "Uplifted? You mean like when the salarians brought the krogan out of the Stone Age?" *During Tuchanka: Bomb: **On the shuttle, Ashley will mention that the mission reminded her of the situation with Kaidan on Virmire, to which Shepard will reply, "Yeah, I was thinking of him too." Ashley responds by saying, "It's been a long time." To which Shepard agrees, by saying "a long time." *During Attican Traverse: Krogan Team: **On the shuttle, Ashley angrily says that they should have eliminated the rachni in 2183 and now which is coming back to bite them in the ass. **If Shepard decides to leave the rachni queen in the tunnels, Ashley says approvingly "Right." *During Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery: **On the shuttle, when Liara gives the mission brief, Ashley comments "So the asari throw us at the problem? **Upon meeting Samara, Ashley sarcastically says "You two know each other? That's great." *During Arrae: Ex-Cerberus Scientists: **Upon learning of the presence of children in the base, Ashley mutters "That just upped the ante." *During Priority: Geth Dreadnought: **At the start of the mission, Ashley and Tali will have a short dialog. If Tali: Treason resulted in Tali's acquittal and later promotion to Admiral, Ashley regards Tali and admiringly asks about her promotion, to which Tali responds by telling her to drop the ranks and titles; Ashley will assent. If Tali's mission was not done or ended with Tali's exile from the fleet, Ashley will state that she and Tali have enough history to drop rank, and Tali will assent. **When reunited with Legion, Ashley will ask "You're on a first name basis with a geth?" *During Rannoch: Admiral Koris: **On the shuttle, when Xen gives the mission brief, Ashley says "You think the Admiral could survive down here?" **On interacting with the first dead quarian female, if Tali is not the other squadmate Ashley comments that at least the quarian went out fighting. *During Rannoch: Geth Fighter Squadrons: **When Legion recommends that Shepard interface directly with the Geth Consensus, Ashley will blurt out "That's insane! You can't do this, Shepard." *During Priority: Thessia: **On the shuttle, at Liara's reminiscence of her mother, Ashley will note that Benezia was able to break free of the indoctrination when the squad needed it the most. **When Liara expresses disbelief that the asari would hide a Prothean beacon, Ashley points out that the temple goes back thousands of years and that even a few breakthroughs made using the beacon's knowledge would put the asari on top of the galaxy. **Upon interacting with the Prothean VI hidden in the temple and hearing its intent to shut down, Ashley will exclaim "Wait a second!" *During Priority: Horizon: **On inspecting a view of Sanctuary to the left of the initial doorway Ashley remarks the place must've seemed like a paradise. If paired with James, she simply reacts to his comment saying something went wrong. **After hearing Henry Lawson's plan to convert the refugees into husks in order to study indoctrination, If James/Javik isn't in the squad Ashley will exclaim in horror "This guy is someone's father? Can't believe what I'm hearing." **Upon reviewing Henry Lawson's footage, Ashley will comment on the possibility of controlling the Reapers. *During Mahavid: Leviathan: **When Shepard first enters the mining facility and sees that the inhabitants are not reacting to the Reaper presence outside, Ashley remarks "I was expecting a bit more commotion." *During Silver Coast Casino: Infiltration: **Ashley will not have anything to say to Brooks, but if the Commander brings an unromanced Ashley to the casino, Brooks will complain about a tag on her dress and ask if either of the others has an omni-blade on hand. **When assigned to distract a guard: ***''Ashley: "I think...I ate a steak meant for turians. Am I going to die?"'' ***''Guard: "Just stay calm, ma'am. We can take care of it."'' ***''Ashley: "So, I don't know what the protocol is here, but when do you get off work?"'' ***''Guard: "Uh...I'm flattered, ma'am. Also married."'' ***''Ashley: "Hi. Ashley Williams. Office of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. I'm looking for the best. Are you the best?"'' ***''Guard: Did I hear you right? You want me to join the Spectres?"'' ***''Ashley: "Go ahead. Feel my muscle. No, it's okay. Solid steel."'' ***''Guard: "I'm...not sure I should feel your muscle, ma'am. It looks very nice though."'' ***''Ashley: "Hey, can someone tell a girl where she can get a drink around here? I mean, really?"'' ***''Guard: "Uh, ma'am, I'm on duty, all right? The bar is over there. No, no, it's that way. That way."'' ***''Ashley: "So he said he just wanted to be friends, and I said, 'Are you breaking up with me?'."'' ***''Guard: "I, uh, they don't pay me enough for this. I'm sorry to hear that ma'am. Is there something I can help you with? I'm kind of at a loss."'' * During Citadel Archives: **When the squad encounters Shepard's clone, the clone will taunt Ashley, saying that they should've left her to die on Virmire, and saved "Kaidan-something?" instead, which causes Ashley to respond that the clone is a "pale imitation of the real thing." **When Shepard's squad is climbing a ladder, while enemy forces are firing at them, if Ashley's the last one up, she'll call out, "Hey, we're on a ladder here, jerks!" **When Shepard's squad is locked in a vault, if Garrus isn't present, Ashley will say, "Not exactly our finest moment." When Shepard asks if they sound like how their clone said, 'I should go', Ashley will reply, "Yeah, you kind of do." Shepard will then respond that they're open to suggestions, which Ashley will say that she's not sure, that "it's kind of become your trademark." *** If Garrus is part of the squad, Ashley will make a couple comments on how little air there might be in the vault, before finally getting Shepard's attention, "Uh, Shepard? We're kind of in a situation here." *During Citadel Docks: Retake the Normandy, when the Normandy is retaken, if Shepard allows Brooks to live and she's taken away, Ashley will mutter, "Bitch." *During Priority: Cerberus Headquarters: **After learning the Illusive Man's real reason of recruiting Joker, Dr. Chakwas, Kelly Chambers, Kenneth Donnelly, and Gabriella Daniels was to manipulate Shepard into not seeing Cerberus as evil as they thought, Ashley will angrily snarl "That son of a bitch set you up." **Upon viewing the details of the Lazarus Project, depending on Shepard's response she will reply either with "Screw those Cerberus freaks. Whatever anyone says, you're you." or "Damn right it doesn't. No matter what anyone says, you're you." **When encountering the remains of the Human Proto-Reaper, Ashley will initially be confused by it stating "Is that…?" until EDI explains it. After which Ashley will comment that "I wish I'd been there." If romanced Shepard will reply "You're here now." *During Priority: Earth: **When Ashley sees the level of destruction inflicted to Earth, she says it doesn't even look like Earth. **If the Extended Cut is installed, when Joker hesitates to leave after the Crucible is activated and if Ashley is in the cockpit, she will say, "Joker, it's time to go." Spontaneous Sometimes Ashley will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *During Priority: Eden Prime: **When they arrive at the dig site, Ashley will ask "Ever find a dinosaur on your digs Liara?" When Liara realized that it was a joke, Ashley responds with "Sure was." **Upon finding the dead colonists, Ashley states "I hate fighting in cities. This isn't a battlefield, it's somebody's home." *During Tuchanka: Bomb: **Upon emerging from the shuttle into heavy fire, Ashley shouts "Find cover!" and "We gotta go!" **Upon being hampered by the Cerberus shield generators, Ashley angrily says "Those shields are pissing me off!" **If James is present, he comments in awe at the size of the bomb. Ashley remarks "Cerberus doesn't fool around, Lieutenant. And bombs don't need to be that big, trust me." **Upon finding the bomb, Ashley exclaims "Look at it! How did they hide it?" **When Cerberus shuttles start evacuating, if James is present, he comments about Cerberus forces swarming out like a hornet's nest. Ashley replies "You got that right Lieutenant. Get your game face on." to which James says "Yes, ma'am." **Fighting through waves of attackers while covering Lt. Victus, Ashley angrily shouts "Bastards just keep coming!" *During Attican Traverse: Krogan Team: **While nearing the base camp, Ashley remarks "That must be the base camp ahead. What a mess." **When rachni swarmers scuttle past the team in the darkness, Ashley whispers "Over there, movement." **When the gestation pods explode and belch acid, Ashley cautions "Watch it!" **After dispatching a wave of Ravagers, Ashley says "Are those the ones you saw on Tuchanka? Damn cockroaches breed fast." **Upon seeing Reaper tech everywhere in the cavern, if James is not present, Ashley remarks "Look at this place. No question the Reapers have been here." **While fighting more Ravagers, Ashley shouts "Cockroach down!" and "Blast those little bastards!" **Upon encountering more and more gestation pods on the way, if James is not present, Ashley remarks "They are breeding an army down here. They breed like rabbits. And we can never find out till it is too late." **While fighting hordes of Ravagers, Ashley comments "Look at 'em all." **After finishing a wave of attackers, Ashley shouts "Barriers are coming down! Other side, lets go!" *During Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery: **After meeting Samara, Ashley will comment on her discomfort with doing the asari government's dirty work (namely eliminating the Ardat-Yakshi). After Shepard responds, she will respond that the Asari owe them "big time". **If Shepard investigates the destroyed elevator, Ashley will comment "Elevator is a no-go....In case you couldn't tell from the bullet holes". Shepard will respond "I had a hunch." **While arriving at a huge open courtyard, Ashley asserts her dislike of the Alliance having to clean up the asari mess. **When the first Banshee appears, Ashley exclaims, "What the hell?!" **If Liara is present, upon interacting with the dead commando, Ashley and Liara get into an argument over the capabilities of a seasoned asari veteran, with Liara saying the centuries of experience of the asari makes them immune to fear and disorganization; and Ashley, using her greater knowledge of military matters, counter-arguing that when a mission goes bad, there's no knowing how a soldier might react. ***If Javik is present, Ashley comments that the commando's position must have been overrun or her squad panicked. Javik says that at least her death was quick. Ashley asks if he's sure about that. Javik rhetorically asks if it helps to imagine otherwise. ***If EDI is present, Ashley remarks that she hopes the commando "sent a dozen Reaper freaks over the edge before they got her." *During Arrae: Ex-Cerberus Scientists: **At the start of the level, Ashley remarks, "Can see why Cerberus abandoned this place... pretty damn chilly." **Ashley will note that if Shepard had not arrived, the Cerberus troops would have cut through the civilians, scientists and exposed AA cannons. **When a Cerberus Atlas is deployed nearing the landing zone, Ashley shouts, "Heads up! Mech on the field!" *During Priority: Geth Dreadnought: **If Ashley was romanced in Mass Effect, but Tali in the second, Ashley can either be hostile or forgiving, depending on the level of rapport you have built up with her. Regardless, when Tali talks about her sleeping arrangements on the Normandy, Ashley will say, "Can you talk about this when we're NOT on board a geth dreadnought?" **If Shepard remained loyal to Ashley and didn't engage in a romance in the second game (or the player is using a female Shepard), Ashley and Tali will have a very friendly conversation concerning their new ranks. It will end with Tali commenting "Ready to go shoot some geth?", with Ashley finishing with "Just like old times." **After destroying a Geth Hunter in the operations center, Ashley taunts, "Can't hide now!" **After activating the ship-wide fire drill on the Geth Dreadnought, Ashley will wonder aloud about whether or not they had already dealt with the geth during Sovereign's attack on the Citadel. *During N7: Fuel Reactors: **While activating the cargo pod controls, ***If Liara is present, she will state, "Something terrible happened here." to which Ashley sarcastically asks "What was your first clue?" ***If James is present, he says "This place gives me the creeps." Ashley replies "You read my mind, Vega." ***If Tali is present, she remarks that this place is quiet. Ashley tells her to keep it that way. ***If Javik is present, he expresses anger at the cowardice the enemy is displaying by refusing to reveal themselves. Ashely tells him there's a difference between cowardice and being smart. Javik replies there's no difference to him. **If Ashley was sent to help Lee Riley's team, after when Shepard commends her, she says "Just doing my job." *During Rannoch: Admiral Koris: **On the ground at the start of the mission, Ashley will note the similarities in their current situation (hostile geth, civilians caught in the crossfire and Reapers) and Eden Prime. If Tali is present, she will note that the quarians tried unsuccessfully to warn the Council about the Reapers, leading to Ashley to comment that would have forced the Council to "get off their asses." ***If James is the other squadmate, he comments first that the geth must've been building an army based on what he saw. Ashley replies that he should be happy they haven't run yet into a geth armature. *During Priority: Rannoch: **Upon hearing that Legion's Reaper codes have given a superior targeting performance, Ashley will comment "I know it's on our side... but Reaper codes?" Tali will respond "No... Legion is on our side." **After the squad has cleared the upper level of Geth Primes, Legion informs them that the Reapers are still ignoring them. Ashley remarks, "Their mistake." *During Priority: Thessia: **At the drop zone, after Liara expresses shock at the sight of Thessia under siege, Ashley will hurriedly warn the squad that they're exposed. **As the squad crosses the bridge, Ashley will encourage Liara to channel her anger to help them survive the fight. **After dealing with the Banshee that smashes through the door, Ashley will note that it's all part of the Reapers' strategy to "screw with our heads" **As the squad takes in the spectacle of the Reaper towering over them, Ashley will comment "Demons do exist and they want to kill us all." **After Liara recommends following the Reaper in order to escape the killzone, Ashley will comment on the absurdity of such a notion. **When Harvesters show up, Ashley exclaims, "Damn! A flying wall of death just showed up!" **As the asari gunship pilots provide fire support, Ashley will exclaim "That's the best damn asari pilot!" **While fighting Kai Leng, Ashley will angrily ask Shepard for permission to tear the assassin's head off, when taunting the Commander over Thane Krios'/Major Kirrahe's death. *During Priority: Horizon: **Upon being confronted by Phantoms near the start of the level, Ashley will snarl, "I hate these guys!" **Upon emptying the pool of water, Ashley will notice the Reaper tech, stating that she'd recognize it anywhere. *During Citadel Docks: Retake the Normandy: **If James complains about his training weights being messed around during the elevator ride down the shuttle bay, Ashley will start to ask James about his weight training goals, but will then think better of it. *Priority: Cerberus Headquarters: **After the squad has breached the Hangar doors and defeated the Cerberus counterattack, Ashley remarks, "Let's get moving then. I'm sick of this place already." **If Ashley is brought as a squadmate she will express horror upon learning that Cerberus is throwing troops at the squad, whom are simply indoctrinated civilians. **When the Alliance Fleet opens fire on the station, Ashley comments, "Fifth Fleet's hitting 'em hard." **When the first Phantom appears, Ashley will say, "Here come the girls!" After the Phantom is defeated, Ashley will say, "Try jumping now!" **While moving past the remains of the Proto-Reaper, Ashley will whisper "That thing's freaking me out, like it's watching us". Shepard will reply that "it tried to kill me last time, it can watch all it wants". Category:Unique dialogue